1. Field of the Intention
The present invention relates generally to an envelope. More particularly, the present invention relates to an envelope with an opening device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional prior art envelopes formed from a single sheet of paper have been used for many years. While conventional envelopes have operated with a high degree of success, they are not perfect. One major deficiency associated with the conventional envelopes is that they do not have any integral opening devices by which receivers can easily open the envelopes. Normally a receiver can open a conventional envelope by tearing off one of its lateral ends by hands. The resulting opening, however, is not neat or clear cut. Furthermore, the contents of interest placed inside the envelope may be inadvertently damaged during the opening process. It is known that sometimes letters or documents inside envelopes are torn apart.
A receiver can also open a conventional envelope by using conventional opening instruments such as envelope openers or scissors. Again, the contents of interest placed inside the envelope may be inadvertently damaged during the opening process if the receiver is not careful enough even though the resulting opening is much neater. In addition, an envelope opener sometimes is useless if an envelope is completely sealed. Furthermore, envelope openers and scissors, which are usually made of metals and quite heavy, are hazardous to small children.
Therefore, it has been known that it would be desirable to have a novel envelope which has an integral opening device, which is lightweight and inexpensive to manufacture and purchase, which is characterized by ease of utilization and simplicity of construction, which is highly efficient in operation, and which further reduces to an absolute minimum the assorted deficiencies associated with the conventional envelopes and envelope opening instruments.